Addicted
by Chookette
Summary: La première rencontre. Pov Orson


Coucou ! Voici un trèèèèèès court Os Brorson que j'ai fait sur un coup de tête avant d'aller me coucher -'.

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous.

_Addicted._

Si je devais commencer par quelque chose de précis. Ce serait ces cheveux. Cette crinière rousse éclatante. Puis je citerais ses yeux émeraudes envoutant. Son sourire éclairé. Son visage si bien sculté.

Elle discutait. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle papotait tout en ramassant ce qui restait de la maison de Susan. Elle parlait avec….une blonde.

Les deux femmes se sourièrent. Puis la belle rousse que j'admirait de loin fit signe à un jeune femme assez…petite.

_Bree : Hey Gaby ! Tu viens nous aider ?_

La petite femme arriva vers la blonde. Cette dernière lui demanda comment allait-elle.

Mais je ne restait pas longtemps à regarder Gaby. Mes yeux sont repartis directement vers la rouquine.

Elle était si radieuse, si belle.

Je fit un petit sourire contre mon gré. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

_Lynette : Hé Bree. Tu n'aurais pas de la place chez toi ?_

J'ai immédiatement capté la conversation lorsque j'ai vu la blonde se retourner vers la rouquine.

Elle s'appellait Bree.

Joli prénom. Original. Magnifique.

J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pensées. Je rêvais, littéralement, mais fortement.

_Mike : pardon._

J'ai eu un leger instant de panique lorsque le plombier de Monique passa devant moi. M'avait il reconnu ?

Monique…..

Je me suis sentit un peu triste d'un coup. J'adore son petit accent français. Sa langue était si… belle. Et ses cheveux d'un roux envoutant.

Mais ses boucles rousses n'égalaient pas celles de « Bree » qui parlait avec Gaby et la blonde.

_Susan : Eh ben ? T'as flashé sur Bree ?_

Je me suis retourné pour voir Susan avec un sourire. Comment diable pouvait elle sourire alors qu'elle était à la rue ?

Orson : […]

Susan : Tu rougis ! Tu rougis ! Orson est amoureux ! Orson est amoureux !

Orson : Susan !

Susan rigola encore plus fort quand elle vit mon regard plusque géné.

Susan : pourquoi tu ne va pas lui dire bonjour ? Tu sais elle est célibataire et déséspérée !

Orson : C'est vrai ?

Je regarda une fois de plus Bree rigoler. Elle était gracieuse. Bien plus que Monique. Mon cœur faisait des bonds.

Puis Susan me poussa vers elle.

J'ai alors perdu tout contrôle.

Respirer. Respirer..Oh non.

Susan : Coucou les filles !

Lynette, Bree et Gaby arrêtèrent leur conciliabule pour regarder leur pauvre amie ainsi que, moi, le nouveau venu.

Gaby et Lynette regardèrent Susan dans les yeux. Bree elle ne pouvait detacher son regard de moi. Je rougissais. J'en étais sur.

Susan fit un leger coup de tête vers Bree pour faire comprendre à ses amies ce qu'elle fesait.

Un silence se fit.

Puis la blonde commenca à se présenter.

_Lynette : je suis Lynette Scavo. Enchantée._

Puis Gaby en fit de même.

_Gaby : Gabrielle Solis. Et si vous me poser la question. Je suis mariée contrairement à Bree, qui est aussi seule qu'un humain peut l'être._

Je souris intérieurement. Cette Gaby est drôle. Elle a compris que je flashais sur Bree et me dit clairement que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

La rousse s'avance d'un pas et tends son bras. Tout se passe comme au ralentit. Je touche sa main tendue et la serre. Je n'ai plus envie de la lacher. Mais il le faut. Ma main s'ouvre et Bree commence à parler :

_Bree : Bree Van De Kamp._

Je sais que ce nom restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Bree Van De Kamp. Quel nom magnifique.

Susan me regarde. Oh. C'est a moi de me présenter. Gloups.

_Orson : Enchanté de vous rencontrer medames. Je m'appelle Orson Hodge._

Je vois les yeux de Bree s'illuminé.

Et je rougis violement.

Susan, Lynette et Gaby sourirent. J'avais certainement l'ai d'un clown.

Mais l'étincelle dans les yeux de Bree, je veux la voir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je regarde Bree, elle sourit.

_Susan : Je crois qu'il me manque une boucle d'oreille dans tout ces gravas. Lynette et Gaby, vous venez ?_

Je souris à Susan. Elle est drôle celle-la. Je la remercie d'un rapide hochment de tête. Je me retourne vers Bree. Elle est penchée sur les gravas, à chercher je ne sais quoi.

_Orson : On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez belle Bree Van De Kamp ?_

_End_


End file.
